Cure Amour
|-|Ruru Amour= |-|Cure Amour= |-|Cheerful Style= Summary Ruru Amour is one of the main protagonists of Hugtto Precure and a former antagonist. She's an android from the future created by Dr. Traum and was a former employee of the Criasu Cooperation. She went undercover as a daughter of an anonymous acquaintance of Hana's mother in order to find ways in defeating the Pretty Cure. However, after aiding the Cures at one point and being disabled due to her disobedience, she was modified and programmed to fight the Cures but eventually joins them after they were able to free her and able to make her emote. She eventually became close friends with Emiru, though she wasn't pleased with her presence initially. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B, 3-C with All For You Name: RUR-9500, Ruru Amour, Cure Amour Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: Unknown, mentally 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Genius Intelligence, Information Analysis, Memory Manipulation, Aura, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, it is noted that she doesn't age), Forcefield Creation, Heat Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Resistance to it, Power Bestowal, can summon a giant golden maiden named Mother Heart, Minor Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Criasu Cooperation was unable to erase her memories with the Cures, though it took a fight to jog her memory, and they were able to erase everything else) and Heat Manipulation (Thank to a regulator built inside her, she's able to withstand intense temperatures) Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Cure Yell) | At least Planet level (Stronger than before and fought George Kurai), Galaxy level with All For You (Created a heart-shaped energy blast larger than a galaxy and covered it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (via powerscaling from the Kirakira Cures and Cure Yell) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Cure Yell) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | At least Planet level Stamina: Limitless (Due to being an android, she has unlimited stamina) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with special attacks, planetary with Tomorrow With Everyone, galactic with All For You Standard Equipment: UFO and Battle Suit (Formerly). Preheart and Twin Love Guitar Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (As an android, she is often updated with the latest information on the world and has vast knowledge of both the past and future. Thanks to her ability to scan her enemies and allies alike, she is capable of analyzing their strength and weaknesses and is able to create adaptive strategies. She is also very proficient in technology and can read an entire book in mere seconds) Weaknesses: Her Asupower and special attacks become less effective when more Togepower exists within her future or area. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Asupower: An aura that serves as the Hugtto Cures' source of power. This aura can be channeled to enhance the Cures strength and power. It also makes them resistant to time-stopping or altering abilities. Memory Manipulation: Ruru can alter and manipulate the memory of her target. She can also restore the target's memory if she chooses to do so. Heart Dance: A duo attack she performs with Cure Macherie. Using their Prehearts, Armor and Macherie creates a red and purple heart, respectively, and combines it to form a giant red and purple heart. They then launch the heart at the foe. Twin Love Rock Beat: Another duo attack she performs with Cure Macherie. Using their Twin Love Guitars, they play a song with their guitars and simultaneously fire a purple and red beam of heart-shaped energy. Amour Rock 'n Roll : A solo attack. Amour fires a barrage of purple heart-shaped energy projectiles from her guitar. Key: Base | Mirai Bracelets Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Shield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Androids Category:Artificial Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Memory Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3